


It's too late ... or not?

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Regret, Season/Series 05
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: “Non ti perdonerò così facilmente per essertene andato” dichiara Selina.





	It's too late ... or not?

“Non ti perdonerò così facilmente per essertene andato” dichiara Selina.

Non è più arrabbiata con lui come lo era dieci anni prima. Allora si che si era arrabbiata, perché Bruce l’aveva tenuta all’oscuro di tutto, perché dopo tutto quello che avevano condiviso lui avrebbe almeno dovuto accennarle alla partenza, perché non le aveva chiesto se volesse andare con lui, perché non l’aveva salutata come meritava e perché … perché era arrabbiata e basta.

Alfred non aveva saputo dirle dove master Bruce fosse e lei si era arrabbiata anche con lui, che le stesse mentendo o meno ma le serviva qualcuno verso cui indirizzare la propria rabbia e Alfred era lì, Alfred almeno era presente.

Poi aveva imparato a convincere con quella rabbia e con quel vuoto finché un giorno non si era nemmeno ricordata perché fosse così arrabbiata e aveva cominciato a vivere davvero una vita senza Bruce, smettendo di pensare che forse un giorno sarebbe tornato da lei, per lei, Bruce Wayne se n’era andato e forse non sarebbe più tornato a Gotham e Selina non voleva fargliene una colpa, non più almeno.

E quando sembrava che avesse rimesso in sesto la sua vita, o almeno così per gli standard di Gotham, aveva letto dell’imminente ritorno di Bruce per l’inaugurazione della nuova Wayne Tower.

Inizialmente non ci aveva creduto, era troppo assurdo per essere vero ma se conosceva Bruce, e un tempo aveva creduto di conoscerlo, allora forse stava davvero per tornare a Gotham, non che la questione dovesse interessarle si era ripetuta. Eppure era andata lo stesso, lo aveva visto e si era sentita come dieci anni prima quando erano insieme, o giocavano a stare insieme, e si era giurata che non lo avrebbe mai perdonato per essersene andato, o almeno non così facilmente come lui si aspettava. Sarebbe stato così facile cedere ma non doveva assolutamente dargli quella soddisfazione, non subito almeno.

“Ho tutta la vita per farmi perdonare ora che so di poter fare qualcosa se la tua vita sarà di nuovo in pericolo “fu la replica di Bruce. Sapeva bene di aver sbagliato, che avrebbe almeno dovuto salutarla ma se l’avesse rivista un’ultima volta sarebbe sicuramente rimasto e non poteva permetterselo. Aveva pensato a lei ogni giorno mentre cercava di capire quale fosse il suo destino e come dovesse compierlo. Era sicuro che Selina non lo avrebbe accolto con un bacio al suo, ritorno, non sarebbe stato da lei, e infatti l’altra lo aveva a malapena degnato di uno sguardo all’inaugurazione della nuova Wayne Tower.

Sapere che forse un giorno lo avrebbe perdonato gli aveva dato una gioia che credeva di non poter più provare, Selina, Alfred e Jim Gordon erano le uniche persone su cui aveva realmente potuto contare e ora … ora sapeva come poteva fare, come poteva farsi perdonare da Selina anche se lei non avrebbe accettato facilmente di essere salvata ed era abbastanza orgogliosa da non chiamarlo anche se fosse stata in pericolo di vita. Lei era importante per lui, poco contavano le giravolte della vita ma era sicuro che in qualche modo avrebbero sempre finito per guardarsi le spalle e non solo, o almeno sperava fosse così.

Avrebbe approfondito il discorso in futuro, ora aveva Nygma e Cobblepot da fermare, chissà com’era finita tra quei due.


End file.
